Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to decorative grass and methods for making same, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a decorative grass having printed matter thereon and to a method for producing same. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a decorative grass having an embossed pattern thereon and to a method for producing same. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a decorative grass having an embossed pattern and printed matter thereon and to a method for producing same.
Decorative grass has been used for many years in Easter baskets and for other decorative purposes. The decorative grass of the prior art has been produced by numerous methods and from a variety of materials such as plastic materials, paper, cellophane or the like. Typically, such materials are cut and shredded to produce segments having predetermined dimensions. One such prior art method for making decorative grass is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,266, issued to Weder et al., wherein a plastic film is extruded and cut into plastic strips which are passed through a slow-speed godet, an oven and a high-speed godet so that the strips are drawn down in width and thickness without breaking. From the high-speed godet, the strips or strands are chopped to a desired length and conveyed to a storage area for subsequent bagging and packaging.
While the prior art methods for making decorative grass have been widely accepted, new and improved methods for making decorative grass having improved aesthetic qualities are being sought which are less costly and wherein the decorative grass has an improved feel. It is to such a decorative grass and method for producing same that the present invention is directed.
The present invention relates to a decorative grass having improved aesthetic qualities and to methods for making such decorative grass. In one embodiment, decorative grass is produced by providing a flexible sheet or web of material, printing the sheet of material to provide the printed sheet of material containing printed material and/or printed patterns on at least one side thereof, slitting the printed sheet of material to provide a web of flexible strips wherein at least a major portion of the strips have printed material and/or printed patterns on at least one side thereof, and thereafter chopping the flexible strips into segments having a predetermined length to produce a decorative grass having printed material and/or printed patterns on at least one side thereof.
In another embodiment, decorative grass is produced by providing a flexible sheet or web of material, printing at least one surface of the sheet of material with a plurality of different colored inks, slitting the printed sheet of material to provide a web of flexible strips, and thereafter chopping the flexible strips into segments having a predetermined length to produce decorative grass having a plurality of different colored segments and thereby provide the decorative grass with an appearance of a blend of different colors of decorative grass.
In another embodiment, decorative grass is produced by providing a flexible sheet or web of material, embossing the sheet of material to provide the sheet of material with an embossed pattern, slitting the sheet of material having an embossed pattern to provide a web of flexible strips wherein at least a major portion of the strips have an embossed pattern, and thereafter chopping the flexible strips into segments having a predetermined length to produce a decorative grass having an embossed pattern.
In yet another embodiment, decorative grass is produced by providing a flexible sheet or web of material, embossing the sheet of material to provide an embossed pattern thereon and printing the embossed sheet of material to provide embossed, printed sheet of material, slitting the embossed, printed sheet of material to provide a web of flexible strips wherein at least a major portion of the strips have an embossed pattern and printed material, and thereafter chopping the flexible strips into segments having a predetermined length to produce a decorative grass having an embossed pattern and printed material and/or designs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a decorative grass having improved aesthetic qualities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a decorative grass having improved aesthetic qualities and feel which is cost effective.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.